Glassed cavern
(interior) |crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocCranberryGlassedCavernLocation }} The glassed cavern is a location in the Cranberry Bog region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Ostensibly a minor quarry operated on the edge of the former Watoga National Park by Atomic Mining Services, the glassed cavern was actually an experimental site where AMS used atomic devices to try and create artificial ultracite.Bad news This also happens to be the first lair of the scorchbeasts, where Enclave forces acting on orders from Thomas Eckhart secreted away the monstrosities, which were further twisted by their exposure to ultracite.See Enclave (Fallout 76) for sources. After the collapse of the Enclave due to infighting in 2086, following the decision to release the monsters, the Appalachian Brotherhood of Steel tracked the monsters here during Operation Touchdown in 2095. Paladin Lizzy Taggerdy gave her life trying to contain the threat and succeeded in preventing them from attacking the surface for several weeks. Her body still remains deep inside the lair, alongside equipment from Enclave's and AMS' experiments.Belly of the Beast Layout The glassed cavern is a former mining complex consisting of long underground passages. The tunnels are a lengthy slog through hordes of Scorched. The entrance tunnel terminates in a cave-in that requires player characters to navigate through a side tunnel and two caverns containing AMS' maintenance equipment and the laboratory. This segues into the auto-miner maintenance point and a loading dock. The next stage leads to a curving cavern with a waterlogged shelter area and another small junction with a power armor frame. Along with the multiple Scorched that inhabit the mine, a scorchbeast is found near the exit elevator. Corpses of fog crawlers, cave crickets and mirelurk kings litter the complex. There are also multiple scorchbeast bodies around the caverns along with the bodies of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers that killed them. The complex ends with a big cavern, where the body of Paladin Taggerdy, half-buried against the eastern wall, can be found and her final moments can be heard on a transmitter. There is a mine elevator in the back of the cavern that leads topside. Notable loot * Bad news - Holotape, on the counter of one of the metal prefabricated offices, accessed by extending the walkway to it from the central structure. * Accident - Holotape, on a bench in the locker room, end of the first stretch of the main corridor. * I'm stuck here - Holotape, on a table inside one of the side rooms in one of the cavernous mining chambers, just before a scorchbeast carcass and the multiple dead bodies of Brotherhood of Steel members. * Have a nice life - Holotape, on a wooden crate next to a mining helmet in one of the side mining chambers with robot charging chambers. * Enola Walker's story, part 6 - Holotape, next to her backpack at the end of the mine, next to the elevator shaft out. * Potential power armor chassis - A partial suit of power armor may spawn in the chamber before the scorchbeast chamber. * BoS combat armor pieces on Paladin Taggerdy's body. * Lieutenant Elizabeth Taggerdy's ID - The identification card is on her body in the scorchbeast chamber. * Fusion core - In the locked storage closet in the chamber with the two concrete buildings. * Ultracite - Countless veins of Ultracite Ore can be found through the entire cavern, especially in the last cavern. Appearances The glassed cavern appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery FO76_Glassed_cavern_(Bos_corpse_1).jpg|Bos corpse FO76_Glassed_cavern_(Bad_news).jpg|Bad news FO76 Glassed cavern (Accident).jpg|Accident FO76_Glassed_cavern_(Battle_area).png|Battle area FO76 glassed cavern final.png|The final room of the glassed cavern F76 Glassed Cavern Mn.png FO76 Glassed cavern.png F76 AMS Glassed Cavern 2.png F76 AMS Glassed Cavern 3.png F76 Glassed Caverns BoB.png|Final resting place of Paladin Taggerdy FO76 teddy bear plunger.png|Teddy bear in a porta-potty in the first section of the cavern Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Cranberry Bog locations es:Caverna cristalizada ru:Стеклянная пещера zh:玻璃洞穴